barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27, 1993 to October 20, 1993. Episodes Season 2 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David, the wheelchair-bound boy in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's in the Forest?) *Doug and Becky (from Kathy Burks' marionettes in Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *Ella Jenkins (A Very Special Delivery!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Trivia *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller jungle gym) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *A new Barney doll is used for this season. This Barney doll marks the very first time it has yellow toes since A Day at the Beach. It would be used again in Season 3. *BJ, Julie, and Jason make their debut this season. Neither of these characters appeared with Luci. Jason was introduced and appeared in The Alphabet Zoo and would become a main character in Season 3. *BJ appears in only five episodes in this season. (These episodes did not air on PBS Kids Sprout.) He would later appear in most episodes of the other seasons. *Julie only appeared in four episodes in this season. However, she would appear in half of the 20 episodes in season 3. *This season marks the end of the Backyard Gang kids (Michael, Tina, Luci, Derek). Tina would guest star in On the Move with Derek, Michael would guest star in Sing and Dance with Barney and Luci would guest star in the episode The Exercise Circus! . *David was introduced and only appeared in this season in three episodes: My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make Believe, and A Very Special Delivery!. None of those episodes featured Julie or any of the Backyard Gang kids. *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1 and Backyard Gang voices. The costume also went through minor changes. *Baby Bop becomes shorter, fitting her age of two/three years old. *The Barney Bag also got a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is totally reshot. However, the closing shot of the Season 1 Barney doll on the tire swing remains intact, although the "twinkle" in Barney's eye is redesigned. * Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! is the only episode where the camera slowly zooms in to Barney as a toy at the end just like the previous season and a flowerpot is shown in the school playground as a tire swing's replacement. *This was also the only other season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, while a minority of episodes were done by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, usually on VHS released by Barney Home Video. *Shawn starts wearing glasses in this season. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation